creating a crisis
by Lucy Gore
Summary: OcXVincent, the titles of this story are very OOC.  Takes place decades after Dirge of Cerberus, another crisis seems to be going on, but no one knows anything about itquite yet.  And who is this lady that Vincent met on one faithful night, she's strange.
1. b, double e, double r, u, n, beer run!

**Disclaimer:We all want to own final fantasy VII, but all i own is the crazy bitch that gets horny hahahaha**

Vincent POV

It's a slightly windy night, the clouds in the sky are spread evenly across the sky and the moon is full and high, this I notice as I look out of the window, my human hand holding onto the orange colored curtain that matched the rest of the carpeted living room.

After twenty years I have become accustomed to the fact that Tifa

Knew how to decorate a home, and Cloud simply offered money and muscle for the stuff,

One out of many small details i had noticed about the people that surround me for the most part of my life after the incident with omega, sometimes I remind myself that it has now been thirty six years.

"U-um...Vincent…the dinner is ready." i saw a shy ten year old girl through the corner of my eye,

I nodded and watched her run back to the crowded kitchen where many people were gathered around the food that Tifa, her daughter Irene and Marlene had prepared for everyone.

The little girl that went to the living room to inform me that the food was ready

was Marlene and Denzel's only child, Ella.

Ella was always scared of me, she grew slightly more comfortable with me after a while,

But she always avoided me, and I sometimes caught her staring uneasily at my claw.

In two months and five days I will be turning 96 years old, I am not wise, but I have been taught many things through my vast experience, and I have grown greatly accustomed to these sort of reactions to my claw, and it no longer bothers me. Neither does the mention of the name Lucrecia, I have long ago forgiven her when she apologized for the last time, and time has made her just another person I knew, nothing more than that. The fact that I have discarded my red cape and leather clothing helped me walked through society with as little as glance, and I didn't really need the cloth I used to keep my hair out of my eyes, since I no longer ran around fields at high speeds and there was no other activity that would make my hair disturb my vision. I also took all these years to revive my old hobby in collecting and brewing alcohol of when I was a young Turk. I used to know everything about every type of alcohol in the world, and now I was back to studying what had been produced all these years. "Vincent! Will you stop dozing of and get your sorry butt over here?"

My thoughts were interrupted by Yuffie, a woman in her early forty's now,

She was younger than she looked and had taken an elegant look once she had reached her thirties,

She had grown her hair and wore it up and always wore red lip stick, her clothes no longer consisted of ninja attire, but of traditional wutai dresses, yet she still stole materia whenever it was valuable enough and was still capable in battle, now she was an important person in the WRO military section.

She matured, but she was still bluntly obvious and loud, especially when she was drunk.

"Yuffie, what a way to greet an old friend, you look quite well this evening, how have you been?"

I asked her as I watched her expression change from a frown into a wide smile,

"Im pretty good, feeling better now that Im reminded of your pleasant gallant behavior, and yet you really piss me off…" the last she muttered through a tightened jaw.

"Why is that?" I asked, "Because you look as young as you always have, and I woke up with white roots and a new freaking wrinkle," she said in a harsh tone, very close to shouting.

"I would give you my youth if only that was possible, Yuffie." I said as I began to walk over to the kitchen. "Im sure you would" she muttered sarcastically as she walked behind me.

"Vincent! Wassup! Where ya been?!?" Barret's loud voice greeted me as he put a strong hand on my shoulder, "Ah, Barret, I have been well, and yourself?" Barret laughed good-humoredly,

slapping my back a few times before letting go. "I've been great! Been busy watchin' my lil grand daughter here growin' up, just a while ago she couldn't even walk, and now shes learning to be one smart brat!" he laughed once more, but this time his loud laughter died out, and then he thoughtfully said, "time flies buy, doesn't it?" I smirked and nodded,

Although, I didn't agree with him; time was so slow it was sometimes painful,

Only when I was surrounded like this did time seem to flow normally once more,

Yet when I was alone, a day felt like a week and an hour felt like a day.

This is the time when I always wonder what it would be like to be as human as them,

Where you age, and live your life, and have children that give you grand children, and then you wake up one day and realize you are going to die soon and accept it.

"We need to restock on beer! Who volunteers?"

Cloud asked as he held open the empty fridge, everyone was silent,

And so I took this as an opportunity to take a small leave from all these suffocating thoughts that came to me each time I talked to an old acquaintance.

"What brand, and how much?" I quickly asked Cloud,

He then walked up to me with twenty gil in his hand and held it out to me,

"You're the expert here, aren't you? Why don't you get what you think is best and we'll leave it at that."

I grinned, taking the money and placing it into my black jeans back pocket

"Of course." I replied, "Thanks man!" Cloud said happily. "And hurry up! I don't want you to miss the toast!" I heard Tifa's voice before I had closed the door.

I put my hands in my pockets as I walked through the street that passed by Tifa and Cloud's

Home, and then turned to my first right.

The silence in this empty night was almost complete except for the sound of the wind.

The wind blew my hair into the air and brushed my ears with is cold touch, if I had been human I am sure I would have shivered a bit, instead my developed hearing caught onto a faint yet alarming sound a few blocks ahead of me, I then grinned as I realized it sounded like someone screaming in pain, which meant I would be able to do something I was good at, shoot someone.

OC POV

The bitter taste of dirt in my mouth alerted me that I was certainly awake.

I then remembered why I have subconsciously awakened myself and felt a rush of adrenaline run through my dried up veins, I then realized I should just focus on getting six feet above ground.

I decided not to open my eyes, since I wouldn't be able to see anything,

and focused on learning once more how to use my four limbs, once I was in full control of my arms and legs, I began to dig my way up. The fact that I felt worms and other disgusting creatures on my way out of the dirt gave me a bigger excuse to ignore my rapidly tiring body.

I was so weak I wondered if I looked like a mummy, I probably did.

Finally, I felt on my hand what I knew was fresh air and a small breeze, I worked harder, despite my

Empty guts craving for the blood of the target I have been watching for a semi dormant year.

After what seemed like decades, I was finally out of the ground, breathing in the clean air that

My dried up lungs didn't really need much, but it still felt good to feel them be filled with that good oxygen. I then inspected myself, the lab gown that I wore before I buried myself underground had disintegrated into a useless rag that miraculously hag onto my bony body.

I decided I would have plenty of time to get cleaned up and a new set of clothes and

focused on getting my mummy ass over to where I would greet a very special someone that I have been waiting for, for more than twenty years.

Vincent POV

The sound had come from a house in the corner of a block; the house was in a hill a few blocks by a graveyard. I noticed small piles of dirt in the front lawn and the door was open, and the screaming that I heard previously had ceased into quiet whimpers, I decided I would investigate, to be sure there wasn't something out of the ordinary that would disrupt the world peace that thirty years of hard work had created, not that things were excellent, but they surely were much better.

I then walked up the stairs, passing many paintings and pictures on the walls and walked into the only lit room in the house, taking out the gun that I always carry out of its holster and pointed it at one of the most bizarre things I have seen.  
What I saw was an old man in his seventies and a strange looking creature on top of him, its face buried in his neck. The creature looked like a dried up corpse with long white hair, it was strange to see it moving, the old man noticed me pointing my gun at them with strange eyes.

They were filled with fear and what seemed like sorrow, or guilt, or even both.

After being a turk for so many years, these observations became like something automatic to me.

The old man shook his head slightly, which made me lower my gun, tears had come out of his eyes as he focused his attention on the mummy looking creature that held him to the floor with its bony hands.

"M-megumi…i…I am so sorry…I know you will never forgive…what I did…to…you…"

Said the old man in between harsh breaths, and then he closed his eyes.

Not only that, but I noticed that the creature was changing,

The dried skin began to replenish, its limbs grew fatter, and soon it began to shape up in to the body of a woman, and then I realized it was a woman, her hair grew into the strange color of a light toned purple,

And her skin was a little darker than mine, but it was still too pale to be normal.

After blinking a few times, I pointed my gun once more as the woman let go of the old man and lifted herself into a sitting position with a pleasured sigh, her eyes were closed, while her open mouth covered in blood revealed two long fangs, I was slightly taken aback at the view. The clothing she wore were tattered clothes hanging onto her body, it slightly covered a breast and left the other exposed, a pink nipple peeked through a curtain of purple hair and several tattoos displayed themselves on her left rib down to her hip, her arm was also covered in what seemed to be a dragon.

Just by looking at her I could feel chaos waking under the feeling of lust that washed over me,

She was very pleasing to the eye, and it was enough to stir some excitement in me,

Normally Im very calm and controlled, because if Im not, chaos will wake and try to take control of my body. Of course, after all these years I created a trick to keep him dormant when im too busy to control him, but I wasn't planning on anything like this to happen when I was going to a reunion to celebrate the day shinra died out. My trick was to make a deal with chaos, that if he stayed out of my way, I would repay him with a day of freedom, but this would even pick the demons interests, so I decided to keep him dormant, and what I was looking at made it hard for me. I was too busy trying to control myself that i didn't notice when the woman moved behind me, she pushed my hair behind my ear and whispered "who are you?" Her voice was sweet, a low pitch, and had a seductive play to it, it made me shiver.

I felt her lips roaming my neck and pulled away. i wished that I didn't have chaos in me, limiting me to everything I could do, I then put my gun away and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths as I felt chaos being very close to awakening.

"My name is Vincent Valentine, you should put some clothes on."

I said as I felt the woman's breast press onto my back, I heard her chuckle, a rich and pleasing sound to the ear. "I apologize , I'm just not very used to the whole morality that humans use, never really was." I heard her step away from me and then the sound of shuffling somewhere by me.

OC POV

"My name is Megumi by the way." I said as I looked through the drawer that had belonged to my father just a minute ago and decided to go with whatever clothes I could find.

I put on a black t-shirt and some boxers and sat down on the bed where my father lay dead in front of it.

I then studied the man that stood by the door with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

He was quite tall, most likely reached six feet, and handsome as well, since the first time I saw him,

My inner instincts wanted me to…putting that and the fact that his blood smells gloriously wonderful aside, he seemed very calm considering what had just happened.

I sighed, wondering if my confidence in understanding humans well was just a farce.

Normally a human would freak out and I would have to snap they're little neck,

But this one was even polite to me. I then spotted something interesting,

A claw, a metal claw instead of an arm; maybe he isn't as human as I think he is…

Also, those wonderful red eyes I caught a hint of earlier…yes, not a human.

I then decided to interrupt my thoughts and talk to the man I was looking up and down,

"You may open your eyes now Mr. Valentine" I said, my tone sounding very seductive even to me,

I couldn't help it though, Its very hard for me to control my instincts, and this guy makes me want to lose control. Vincent did open his eyes, and he looked at me, I could see a small hint of relief in his expression, but as it came, it left him and he then looked at me with a neutral expression.

"So…what are you, why did you kill him, and why shouldn't I kill you?"

I sighed as his direct questions broke any erotic fantasies my head began to muster as i

Confirmed his eyes were my favorite color.

Unfortunately, I am known to become sexually aroused when I drink blood, and this wonderful eye candy had come at a wrong time to be talking about such unimportant things.

"I guess ill have to behave myself and tell you if I want to make something of all this…"

I muttered as I looked at my deceased father.

"I'm a successful, failed, and illegal experiment, what you could call a vampire.

Really, im just the two month old baby this bastard," I paused to nudge the old mans corpse,

"sold to an illegal lab that was injected with carefully mixed chemicals, mostly mako,

And became what they wanted, a human looking super weapon, one that didn't need to sleep, eat, whose wounds healed, had super human strength, and highly developed senses.

The only downside was my bloodlust and my need for that wonderful liquid that flows through your and every other humans veins. Also…when I drink blood…I get," I paused to bite my lip, my body temperature rising as naughty thoughts came to me as I watched him, I knew my bright blue eyes were staring intensely at him; and then I lost track of what I was saying and without knowing had approached him, pinning him to the wall he was leaning on.

Vincent didn't flinch, but he seemed uneasy, "when you drink blood…you get…?"

He said in a slightly uneasy tone. I liked the sound of his voice, low, deep, seductive even though he didn't try, I just wanted that pleasant voice to tell me how much he wanted to…

I was once more interrupted when I felt an unusually strong grip on my arm, to my surprise it was that golden claw I saw earlier that was gripping my arm, it was threatening.

"hey there, I just met you." He said in a slightly amused tone, "you should keep your distance from me."

I then realized I had leaned in on him and was extremely close to his lips.

"Im sorry…I got…I got carried away, trust me, I'm normally really respectful, I was trained to keep my cool, its just…" I looked away as I felt Vincent's grip on my arm vanish and I backed off and look out of the window. "When I drink blood, my body is replenished, but I also get...I get really horny."

I finally said, not wanting to look at Vincent again.

VINCENT POV

Who would have know that a trip to the convenience store would end in this?

While walking to my destination I find a horny woman in strange circumstances…

"Umm…im going to go to the bathroom, ill be back and tell you the rest of what you want to know."

She said, avoiding eye contact with me.

**Well well, what is going on here?**

_Nothing really._

I look away, ignoring the embarrassed Megumi that ran off.

**Nothing? That's no ordinary woman, Valentine, she's a lot more interesting than that.**

_Yes, I know, your point?_

**Well, if your interested in her, I want to be there, AWAKE.**

_No! you know I don't like you messing with my senses or actions_

**Well lets make a deal, come on! You know its thanks to me that you have gotten many chances with chicks these past years, because if I wasn't here, you would be a corpse in the cemetery.**

_This isn't the first time you remind me…_

I replied irritably as I put the gun back into its holster

**Well, Valentine, take it or leave it.**

_Im not sure I feel comfortable with you there, so no, I am not going to do anything with her,_

_So you might as well put yourself back to sleep._

I thought as I pushed him back into my mind, but he was struggling against me for control

**Come on, just look at her! Im very positive that even if you try, you wont succeed in **

**Staying away from her.**

_Well I am very confident that wont happen, because im going to leave right now and forget I ever met her. _i thought back as I began to walk down the stairs and over to the door.  
**your bound to run into her again, valentine, just admit defeat and try to work with me here,**

**I want to know more about this girl, she has some wicked feeling to her.**

_Why would you care? There is no demon in her that you could mate with._

**Valentine! There need not be a demon, that woman herself is a demon,**

**You cant see it, but I can, I can see how disturbed she is, valentine,**

**That woman is just as good as a demon herself.**

I sighed as I heard his laughter echo in my head as I continued to walk down the street and finally to the convenience store.

_I still don't get your point of interest._

**Pleasure, valentine, you get pleasure, and if im there, I get pleasure,**

**You and I are one in this body, haven't you ever thought of that?**

_no, because this is my body._

I said as I pushed him far back.

This conversation had dragged for too long, and I was sick of it, so I decided to push him abruptly into slumber with the strength of my annoyance.

* * *

hey! i've always wanted to do this!

-Vincent appears apparently out of nowhere-

oh my god! i actually made him appear!

-glomps him-

im so happy im the writter right now!

Vincent:what exactly is going on, who are you, and where am i?

shh, it doesn't matter...just tell the readers to review, cuz

you too sexy fo' your shirt.

-shirt magically disappears, vincents face: O.o'-

Vincent:i feel really uncomfortable...

ok ok, ill get off you now!

Vincent:thank you...

-looks for his shirt-

oh no, hun, you are not wearing a shirt!

Vincent:why not?

because i said so! Muahahahahaha!!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

-disappears, leaving Vincent in a very confused state and without a shirt-


	2. The liquor store

Alright alright, like always, i do not own Final Fantasy VII, just the offspring and Megumi, and the cute kitty.

Enjoy???

* * *

MEGUMI POV

I washed my face in the sink, watching the water turn brown with the dirt that was on my face,

I wonder if Vincent noticed how dirty I was? After I cleaned my face, I decided I had kept Vincent waiting for too long and walked out of the bathroom. When I entered the room, though, he was not to be found. I felt my fist clench itself as I realized he had left.

"Good job, Megumi, that's one hot guy you just scared away…" I muttered to myself as I took a glimpse of my fathers corpse, I sat down next to him and began to tear his limbs apart so that he would fit in a plastic bag, when I finally got all his limbs torn apart, and his scattered organs organized, I put them in separate plastic bags and put them in the back yard.

Before I left this house, I would take a bath and take anything valuable from here.

Ten minutes later, I inspected myself in the mirror as I saw the holes in my skin where there used to be metal implants for different purposes, there was a hole the size of two fingers in my ear, I remember that they made my ears like that to put in special gauges that had unknown chemical properties in they're core that helped them control me, and if i didn't obey, my head would throb so bad I usually thought my head would explode. Fortunately I didn't wear them for long, and instead wore some that were the same yet lacked the chemical properties, and this I owe to my long since deceased closest thing to a mother, Tenske, that woman was so nice to me since she disapproved of what they were doing to me. She was the psychologist and neurologist that took care of my brain developments and trained me in controlling my enhanced senses. I owe everything to her, and yet…I killed her myself.

Remembering bad memories, I decided to ignore the permanent holes on my skin that were used against my will to block off different parts of my brain and got into a yellow summer dress I found in a drawer that I liked. The cloth on the dress flowed freely bellow the waist and it looked pretty when I turned in circles. This was the first time since I was a little girl that I get to wear normal clothes,

Not some weird lab gown that I was forced to grow up with.

I then looked around the house, finding many interesting things.

Womans clothes, jewelry, money, a new phone inside a wrapped box, which seemed to be a future gift,

Shoes, and my fathers diaries, and papers.

Before he died, he told me I should read his diaries and keep his papers, and that I shouldn't harm his new wife and child. I wasn't planning on killing them; I just wanted to kill him, for what he did to me.

I had finished packing everything in to two backpacks and was and about to leave when I heard a loud meow come from the shadows of the kitchen,

I looked back and saw a pair of golden feline eyes staring at me,

The cat meowed again and walked closer to me, I stood there, motionless as I saw the first real cat in my life approach me. "Hey kitty…" I said, nervously, not knowing what to do.

It was a beautiful creature, its fur a grey color with white spots, it had long whiskers and walked

With such grace. It meowed at me again as it approached me and walked between my legs, rubbing its tail on my leg, I then heard the first purr of my life.

"Oh, its so soft!" I exclaimed as I let go of my two backpacks and kneeled down, slowly placing my hand on the cats head, I then slid my fingers through its fur,

And the cat seemed to like it because its eyes closed and it began to purr,

So I kept petting it until the cat walked over to my lap and curled into a ball.

After a few more minutes I realized that I had just dozed off and should be out the door by now.

I then abruptly disturbed the cat as I stood up and ran out of the house as I went back to the graveyard to dig up the bag that contained my most important possessions.

Vincent POV

"Vincent! What took you so long?" Cloud said as he saw me walk into the kitchen,

"We already made the toast and ate, and you finally get here."

I lay two six packs on the kitchen table and took two beers out, I handed one to him and opened

My own with my claw. "Sorry about that, I ran into an old friend and got caught up in a conversation."

Cloud opened his beer and turned to me with a smile,

"I didn't know you had any friends." he said as a matter of fact.

"I take it you seriously believe Cid and Barret when they talk of me as an antisocial vampire

That will never get laid." i said, in all seriousness, Cloud laughed at me as we both walked into the living room.

"Well, you never introduce any girls or friends to us, so what else can we think?"

"Maybe you can accept that I like to keep things to myself."

"Vincent!" I turned to find Tifa in front of me with her fists on her hips and a frown on her face,

"I told you not to be late, and what do you do? " I took a sip of my beer before replying,

"I come late?" Cloud had vanished once we heard Tifa's angry voice and joined in on the board game going on in the living room, Denzel, Marlene, and they're daughter were the only ones that were gone,

The rest were going to stay for longer.

Tifa's expression softened and a smile was placed on her lips,

"Oh well, it can't be helped." She said, taking my arm in her strong grip and pulling me with her to the kitchen, she pulled out a chair from under the table and walked over to the fridge.

"sit down, are you hungry? Ill heat up some left over food for you."

I obeyed, sitting on the wooden chair and taking another sip of my beer.

"yes, thank you." I said as I watched Tifa get several dishes out of the fridge.

Tifa had deep laughing wrinkles on her eyes, she died her white roots the brown color she always had

And let her hair dangle onto her still straight back.

She now wore simple dresses instead of the revealing clothes she wore in her youth,

She simply looked older; she had changed.

One thing that never changed was that cheerful aura to her, if it wasn't for her smile,

She would probably look her age.

"Eat up, mr. Valentine." She smiled at me as she placed a large plate and silverware in front of me.

"Thank you, this looks delicious." I said as I took the fork and knife and began to work on the meat first.

Tifa then gave my shoulder a kind squeeze "stop thanking me, you old fool!" and then walked away.

I chuckled, realizing how ironic that was.

"My son just had cubs." I noticed what was considered as Nanaki's smile as he watched Tifa and Cloud play monopoly with they're kids and grandkids, they were seven in total, but one a baby and therefore didn't count.

"congratulations, Nanaki. Now you, too, are a grand father."

Nanaki then looked at me, I took at the last sip of my beer,

"its very nice, how everything ended up like this…" silence.

"and you, Vincent?" "What?" I asked him.

"What of you? Are you going to roam the world alone,

Wait until we all die out and then disappear from humanity?"

I looked away and spotted the unopened beer Barret forgot before leaving with Cid to a bar.

I grabbed the beer and opened it, taking a few sips.

"I don't know." Nanaki then laughed and rested his head on his paws.

"Maybe one day, Vincent, you will know."

Megumi POV

"Hey, you furry individual! Why are you following me!?" I shouted angrily at the cat.

Of course the only answer I got was a loving meow.

I sighed as I bent down to pick the cat up, it stared at me as I inspected it.

"So you're a he…" I muttered and put him down.

"Well, kitty, if you're going to keep following me, I might as well name you, right?"

I said as I took off the collar.

"Well, from now on, your name is Zeros."

And with that, I began to walk down town of Midgar, and wondered how I was going to settle down to start a new, normal life.

For now, I would get a hotel, buy myself a beer at a bar, and go job hunting.

Half an hour later I was standing outside a bar called "Filling Station", the name suited the bar well because they were four gas pumps in front of it, a hint of what sounded like rock & roll music played from inside the bar, music that I enjoyed.

Classic cars were parked outside along with big motorcycles,

The designs and colors in the cars pleased me greatly, but the one I liked the most was one with a wide front the color purple with a pin-up lady on the side.

I smiled as I felt Zeros rubbing his head on my leg, it seemed the cat followed me everywhere.

"Alright Zeros, I don't think your allowed in the bar, but ill try to get you in." I said as I picked him up and held him in one arm and walked over to the double doors.

The smell of cigarettes and alcohol filled my nostrils as I entered the bar.

The first thing that happened, was that everyone stared at me as I came in, and then looked away except for a few select guys.

I walked over to the bar and sat down on a stool, letting Zeros lay on my lap.

"What would you like, pretty miss?" the bartender asked me with a smile filled with white teeth,

I smiled back and placed an elbow on the counter.

"A double shot of whiskey, a shot of rum, a mug, and if you have any, a pack of marbolo reds."

At once the bar tender began to work on my order while the man next to me began to laugh

"Dam, girl! Are you sure you can handle that much alcohol?"

Asked an old man that seemed to be in his late sixties, he had white hair, blue eyes, and had a cigarette in his mouth, I smiled at him as he took a sip of his beer.

"Why yes, old man, I can." I said to him as I received my double shot of whiskey, and at once drank it in one gulp, the amount was enough to give a small warm tingle in my throat.

"Did you fuckin' hear that, Barret? She called me old man! I guess time really fuckin' has gone by."

The other old man, a big black guy next to him chuckled as he finished a beer.

"You finally realize that, yet you don't stop cussing so god dam much!"

"Yeah yeah." The old man muttered. "So whats your name, sweet thing?"

He asked me with a smile, "My name is Megumi, and you?"

"I'm Cid, Cid Highwind, nice to meet ya." He said as he extended a hand toward me, I took it and smiled back, "The pleasure is mine, and who is this other gentleman?" I asked, referring to the man called Barret. "Oh, me? I'm Barret Wallace, don't mind us, you too pretty ta be talking to some old geezers like us, go to those pool tables and have yerself some fun!" the man said as he laughed good humouredly.

I then took my shot of rum and drank a few hard chugs out of my mug before replying,

"Well, I'd rather listen to your life stories than get hit on by a total loser."

And then took a cigarette from my new pack,

My firs pack since before I slept six feet under for more than twenty years.

"Life stories?" Cid mused to that and then chuckled.

"Yeah, in my younger days I did some pretty fuckin' crazy shit alright, but it aint anything worth tellin ya,

It never brings back any good fuckin' memories, ya know?"

I looked down at Zeros and pet his left ear before taking a drag of my cigarette,

"Yeah, I know how that is."

And then before I knew it, there was a drum coming from behind me,

And then a guitar, and a slap bass, and then a saxophone, I turned around to find the crowd gathering around the stage where the music was being played.

"Good ol' fuckin' rockabilly!" Cid cried out with a wide smile.

"Rocka…billy…" I muttered to myself as I watched the woman with the microphone begin to sing.

She wore a tight red dress with black polka dots, the dress revealed much cleavage, her hair was a few inches past her shoulder and black, some of it was put up in a spiral while her bangs were put up in an impressive pompadour, she wore hot red lip stick and black high heels, and she had a swing to her body that just made you want to dance along.

I didn't know how to dance to this music, but I tapped my feet with the rhythm of the song.

SONG:

_My baby left me down at the liquor store,_

_I said my baby left me down at the liquor store,_

_He said I love you babe but I just can't drink no more…_

"I've never hear such music…" I said after the song was over, a smile on my face.

"Its called rockabilly, girl, long before rock & roll became more famous, it was all about fuckin' rockabilly,

That's why I like this bar, they know they're shit, ya know?"

I nodded, scratching Zeros's chin.

And just like that, I knew I would be coming here more often.

* * *

Not more than a month later....

"Megumi, would you mind taking out the trash for me?"

I look up to see Anna with a kind smile on her red lips.

"Sure." I smile back as I leave the two bottles I had in my hand to prepare a martini and walked out the back door, whistling a song as I got to the plastic bags by the door.

"I hope my clothes don't get dirty, I just got these…" I muttered as I picked the first bag up and walked over to the dumpster. Ten minutes later I sat on the crate by the back door and lit a cigarette.

I then thought back on what had happened the day I had waken up.

"I wonder why Vincent left." I muttered to myself as I remembered him.

Its been a month and a half since that day, and I was getting really bored with a normal life, even though I had this bar and the live music that came here every weekend, it just wasn't enough.

I glanced at my watch and stood up, dropping the cigarette to the floor and killing it with my heel,

And then I walked back into the bar and got my stuff from my locker.

"Oh, your shift is over?" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Yep, im going home…see ya!" I said as I hugged my co-worker and then walked out of the bar.

I then began to walk in my five inch high heels over to the small apartment I was able to afford,

Humming another song to myself, life as a human sure was boring…

All I ever did was work, go home, kill time, go to work, go home, go to sleep.

That was my daily routine, it was boring! It was a cycle!

It was…it was human…

"Hey, lady! Watch-" I turned around to see an old woman pointing at something, I looked to see it was a car, and it was right there, right in front of me, and before the woman could finish her sentence, I was abruptly pushed away by another body.

I hit my head hard on the concrete, hard enough for me to feel it a little, but that was it.

Even if the car would have hit me, it wouldn't have affected me at all,

I then broke out of my thoughts when I saw a familiar pair of crimson eyes stare down at me.

"Are you o-" he didn't finish his sentence, since he realized who I was.

"Vincent?" I stupidly asked as Vincent stood up and pulled me up.

"Lets get out of the road." He stated as he moved me toward the other side of the street.

"Thanks." I look away, "Sure." silence.

"Well, I will be on my way, watch for cars next time."

"Y-yeah…" I muttered as I watched him brush past me,

I put my hand to my heart, taking deep breaths, and hoping this uneasy feeling would go away.

Was he avoiding me? He seemed pretty eager to part ways.

I run into him again, and considering the circumstances in which we met,

maybe it was meant to be…maybe we were meant to run into each other again like this.

Maybe I should catch up to him, ask him out for a beer…

"Oh, please, Megumi, get yourself together…" I muttered as I then took a last glance at the figure that was Vincent before turning around and began to walk.

Vincent POV

I now find myself in front a wooden door, a door that I had knocked a few seconds ago,

I stare at the carved edges as I think back on the unexpected incident this evening,

Running into Megumi was quite a surprise, she looked well.

I wonder if I will ever see her again.

"Vincent! You are late!" I look up to see Reeve's son, Joel, smiling at me,

Since Reeve died, Joel had become the head director of WRO, and therefore,

Was a person I met at least every week.

"My apologies, something held me for a while, but I am here."

"Yes, yes, come in! Yuffie might scold you a little, but ill be sure to start right away."

I then walked through the door and began to pass the hallway, and turned the knob on the door to my left, at once I hear Yuffie's loud voice.

"Well, well, there you are! I was getting so tired of waiting I felt like making myself some dinner!"

"I apologize." "I'm sure you do, I just wish you would stop being late, its not like you."

"Now, now Yuffie, lay off the poor man and let us start."

"You're lucky im too old to be scolding you." She said, with a frown and turned around,

Walking over to the table that occupied most of the small room, I watched as Yuffie walked,

She was wearing a very business like attire, a black knee length skirt, emphasizing thin legs that looked longer with black high heels, and a white v necked long sleeved shirt.

Her hair, which was a little bellow the shoulders lay neatly on her back as a few locks fell to her face.

_Since when does Yuffie look so attractive? _I ask myself.

**Since she stopped yelling Vinnie each time she saw you.**

I frowned as I felt chaos stir in me, I admit it was rather comical and true what he said,

But I did not like the fact that I was slowly losing control over him, ever since I lost

The protomateria that held chaos back, he had been able to stay awake in me for a long period time,

Though I have developed my control into an almost impossible barrier for him,

He sometimes can control my body, and thanks to that, I sometimes find myself in embarrassing moments when I regain consciousness, at least I don't wake to a dead body any longer.

After a few decades I find that chaos and his thirst for blood shed had diminished.

And sometimes, though it may have seemed impossible thirty years ago, I find that he is sometimes pleasant to have around.

"Vincent?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt Joel's hand on my shoulder,

"Hm?" "Care to sit?" he asked as he pointed toward the only empty chair.

"Ah, yes." I say as I take my seat next to Yuffie, whom looks at me with a helpless expression,

As if mocking me, "You sure are becoming senile, Vincent, zoning out like that."

She shook her head in disapproval. "So! The reason why I have called you all here is because a few series of events this week have brought my attention." The head of WRO economics department

Then spoke up, "Excuse me, Joel, but before you continue, I have to inform you that I have only come here uninvited to give you this." She said as she stood up and handed a binder to Joel,

"Well, why didn't you give this to me earlier?" "You were too busy to speak to me."

"Ah, I am sorry, as a matter of few days, I find that I've had a lot on my mind, and sometimes forget a few things. "It's okay, Joel, I suggest you rest, good evening to everyone." She then said as she delivered a soft smile to the rest of us in the room and left quietly, Joel placed the binder on the table and took a sip of his glass and spoke up, "As you all know, WRO has expanded its watch to every continent, therefore we try to take care of issues around the world, one is the shortage of fertility in Wutai's

Land, its soil had become as contaminated as Midgar's core ever since an accident with nuclear waste that occurred twelve years ago in an unfortunate location." He paused to take some papers from a folder on the table and handed one to each person. I then read the contents in surprise, the information I had learned was slightly disturbing, this paper held pictures of deformed people and children, as well as animals native to the land, it said that many species in danger had become instinct and the entire ecology had become unstable because of it, I couldn't believe that all of Wutai had become affected. Many people died, not only from the radiation, but from lack of healthy food and water, as well as shelter. I then realized I never really knew about this, since I had been isolated from the rest of the world. I wasa in Nibleheim for more than three years, working on controlling Chaos, it took deep meditation, a lot of sedating drugs, and complete solitude to help me fight the demon, many times my progress was lost when I would try something new and it ended up backfiring, I was so busy with fighting with my own demon that I forgot all about the world, and therefore, an incident as tragic as this one passed by unnoticed, and of course, Yuffie never talked about it, and neither did anyone bring it up, as that thought came to me, I looked toward Yuffie, only to see tears in her eyes, lips pressed tightly and balled fists, I felt a small urge to comfort her as I saw a tear escape to her cheek, but decided against it.

I then realized why Yuffie had changed so much, she used to be a spoiled little girl, whos father was emperor of Wutai's capital, she used to be obnoxiously loud and always stole my materia,

Yes she had always been a great ninja and excellent in combat, but as a person, I never really liked her.

And now that Yuffie had finally experienced the pain of loss and had gone through other harsh things, she had matured and changed completely, now I saw a strong woman who held her head high,

And even though she looked like she would break down and cry, she refused, with an air of pride,

To give in to weakness, it amazed me as I thought of this.

I then hear chaos laugh in my mind, which disturbed me to the point that I

was able to snap out of my own head and focused on what was happening.

Joel had gotten a glass of whiskey and given it to Yuffie, patting her back, he said, in a soft voice,

"Im sorry Yuffie, I am aware that this is hard for you to think about, but you and I both know that things have been better since then." Yuffie nodded, whipping her tears away, she took a deep breath and smiled slightly, holding on to the glass of whiskey. "Please continue."

She said in a whisper.

"Are you sure?" Yuffie nodded, giving Joel an assuring smile,

But it didn't fool anyone, Joel knew this, but he knew better than to fight with Yuffie, a very stubborn woman when she needed to be.

"Well, my father started a shipping program that served the purpose to give provisions of all sorts, and its been going on all along, but lately there have been reports that the trucks or helicopters that were sent to Wutai have gone missing lately, and not only that, but the ones that were able to make it were denied entrance to the cities." He paused to take another drink of his glass and took a folder out of the many papers he had there, handing one to each person, which was a total of four.

"You each have a different mission, which is explained to you in detail inside these folders, you may not speak of this to each other and therefore must stay ignorant to anything else but what this folder says.

You are all dismissed." At that, I stood up, with holder in hand and walked to the door, but before I could, I heard my name being called. "Hey, Vincent." I turned around to find Joel smiling at me.

"Say, why dont you go to seventh heaven with me? Ill buy the drinks." I smirked, wondering why this sudden invitation was being given, but decided that there was no use on debating and nodded in approval. Five minutes later we were in Joel's car, listening to a low volume radio that played jazz music.

"Did you see her?" "See who?" I asked as the comfortable silence was broken.

"The new bartender at Seventh heaven?" i thought for a minute, trying to remember when was the last time I had stepped foot in Tifa's bar.

"No, I haven't been there for five years now."

"Wow, you sure can avoid things!" he laughed good humouredly as he turned a corner.

"Well, that new girl is really hot, I haven't seen a woman as hot as her since I last saw a picture of Tifa when she was in her twenties." He laughed once more, to which I contributed with a chuckle.

It is true that Tifa was a very beautiful woman, and even to day she is still beautiful, though in another way. Tifa had kept Seventh heaven running in edge for 16 years and was doing well,

But Cloud had convinced her that they should expand things, and in the end Tifa started a Seventh heaven here in Midgar, and just like that, the strife delivery service expanded as well,

And now that they have children, both bar/restaurants are attended by family.

Tifa and Cloud now have a home in Edge and Midgar and switch places every now and then, right now they are living in Midgar, because Barret and Cid had moved in with WRO, the only one that lived outside of Midgar was Nanaki, Yuffie had stayed with WRO ever since WRO was founded, and i? Well I was convinced by Reeve into joining him, and so I also own one of they're many apartments.

Barret had convinced Cid, because Cid had been depressed ever since his wife died,

And so Barret decided they should move closer to the rest of ex-Avalanche, since Marlene had grown up and made her own life with Denzel, so now they were "just some old bachelors" as Cid says.

"I think I can get her number." Joel said with a determined tone of voice,

"I doubt you can." I replied, which earned me a look of insulted pride.

"Well then, Vincent, why don't we bet on it?" I turned to him, amusement driving me to think of agreeing to this. "How much?" "Fifty gil." "That wont do." "Fine, a hundred gil."

I smiled, feeling pleased with the amount. "We have a deal."

"You know, I didn't think you were one to bet." "I was a turk once, Joel, I bet on more than women."

Joel laughed, and I knew he was trying to imagine me as a turk.

* * *

sooo? how did you like it?

vincent:i do not act like that, woman.

i wasn't talking to you! and stop sulking!

-sticks tongue out-

vincent:...

i was asking the poeple that are reading this!

if you like this, i really hope you review it!

and if you dont...

-wraps an arm round vincent's neck and points a knife at his throat-

i dont know what could happen to him...

vincent: -_-

-whispers-

look scared, Vincent!

vincent:i am not intimidated

-glares at him-

Oh! one last thing!

The song that is sang somewhere in this chapter

belongs to Devil Doll, and the singer is supposed to be her.

Look it up if you are interested! She has really awesome songs!

till next time!

-smiles-


	3. Oh shit, is a ninja in mai house!

**This chapter is short, but its here to feed the people that have wanted me to update this story,**

**i promise ill get a longer chapter up as soon as i can.**

**Enjoy!**

**Thank you for the few reviews i've had! It means a lot to me :)  
**

**

* * *

**

OC POV

A thud vibrated through my door, at once i reach for the small blade under my pillow,

in two seconds i was sitting up, glancing around in a cautious frenzy.

For five minutes i sat in complete stillness, wondering if it was just a false alarm or something was up.

Very quietly, i got out of my bed with a steady grip on my blade, having the creaking boards on my flood memorized, i proceeded silently and reached for the door.

I lingered there for another full minute before turning the knob.

Once i heard the silent click of my door, i stepped back and let the door open on its own, biting my lip as it creaked. 'note to self:oil the dam doors.'

Another full minute passed and i poked my head out, scanning the empty hall for anything that i should be alarmed about. I frowned when nothing seemed out of place.

I knew someone was here, and it only worried me to know that this person knew how to hide in the house, a house that was littered with ninja from head to toe.

Silently i slipped through the door and looked around once more before choosing which way to go. I walked silently supporting myself on the balls of my feet as i advanced through the wooden floor, passing several doors on my way.

All of a sudden i saw a faint shadow ahead of me, at this i retreated into a corner to avoid being detected, the shadow seemed to notice for it too vanished into the dark.

I readied the shuriken i had collected from my room before leaving and aimed to where i knew the owner of the shadow was, as i did this, a person jumped out and into another corner of darkness, but it and i knew this was over, no more stealth games, we would face each other. And so i advanced, revealing my form dressed in silk pajamas with delicate embroidery on it.

The shadow advanced as well, revealing a masked form dressed in all black, stealth clothes a ninja wears.

I opened my mouth to say something, but before i could the figure held a hand up to silence me, i watched as this figure reached for its face and slid the black cloth off of its face, revealing a very familiar faced.

"Y-yuffie?" I whispered, barely audible to the ear.

The woman in front of me smiled and nodded, i put my shuriken away and walked toward my sister, more than happy to see her.

"Wow, all i can say is...what the hell! its been such a long time!" at this Yuffie responded by tackling me into an extremely tight embrace, i groaned at the bone crushing act of love my sister always gave me and wrapped my arms around her.

"Five years and you still look as cute and young as always! Im jealous!" she exclaimed, humming happily before releasing me, i chuckle.

"Sis, you need to get over it, we all age! Besides! You look ten years younger than you actually are, why the hell are you mad?" Yuffie gave me a seriously glare before changing it into a warm smile.

"So...may i ask why you decided to break into your own house at four in the morning?" i said,

a yawn catching up to me, reminding me that i would have to get up in four hours.

Yuffie's warm smile vanished and was replaced with a serious expression, telling me that something seriously bad happened or was about to happen, i straightened and looked into her brown pools. "I was given a mission in which my presence must remain unknown.

There is something wrong in the borders, Mitsuko, you must know what im talking about, anything that WRO sends to Wutai has been destroyed or vanished, i was sent here to gather all the information i can, and you are my best shot at finding out whats going on here."

By the time Yuffie was done, i was completely stiff, the headache i've been having for several weeks coming back in a swift but deadly punch to my gut, i flinched.

We were silent as Yuffie glared daggers at me, she was deadly serious, and when she was, she was very frightening when she wanted to be, and it seemed that my silence did not please her, for her grip on my wrist tightened.

"Mitsuko, what. the. hell. is. going. on." i sighed, trying to relax my tired muscles.

"Come, we shouldn't talk about this in the hall, lets go to my room."

Yuffie's face softened and she let go of my wrist, following behind me as i headed for my room.


	4. A pirates life for me

**Another little chapter, i just thought it was a good place to stop.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and keep reading my story, i dont have a beta and i dont know how to find one...but ill try my best to keep the good grammar and spelling and whatnot.**

**

* * *

**

_A/N:Midgar is on the other side of the globe in comparison to Wutai._

_So when its morning in Midgar, its night in Wutai, dont tell me i skipped an entire day between the Yuffie and Mitsuko scene to this one._

**Vincent POV**

"Darling, bring me a bottle of whiskey, please." i watched as the woman spoke to her co-woker with a sweet smile on her plump lips.

She looked back at me, her smile still intact.

Joel had left an hour ago, i stayed. Why?

Well, it turns out the 'hot bartender' was non other than the strange woman i met a month ago, Megumi. At once she recognized me and told me that meeting each other three times in a row meant that we were meant to sit down and get to know each other.

I had no complaints to that, Megumi was a very interesting woman, intelligent, loud, alcoholic...well, there are many other things that she is, but i wouldn't bother to mention all of them.

"So, , tell me a little about yourself." she asked me as she lay her chin onto her hands, "What is there to know?" at this she shrugged and chuckled lightly,

"Oh i dont know, what do you do for a living, how old are you, are you livin' the bachelor life, or..." she paused as she lit a cigarette. "You taken?"

I took my time answering, sipping my beer a few times before placing it onto the table.

"I work for the World regeneration organization, guess how old i am...and yes, i am a bachelor who lives in a sad one bed apartment with an almost empty fridge." she had a wonderful laughter, and smile, maybe i will tell her that one day.

"Well...you look no more than three years older than me...so im guessing you must be around twenty seven..." she said as her eyes inspected me with intense concentration, she took another drag.

I smirked as the waitress walked toward our table a few feet behind Megumi,

she placed a large bottle of Whiskey and a double shot glass that had 'you own what you lick' written on it onto the table,

Megumi smiled brightly at the girl, "Thank you, love!" she purred and waited for the girl to walk away.

She twisted the cap to the bottle open and poured the liquor into the shot glass, leaving it filled to the top, she put the bottle down and downed the shot at once, i raised an eyebrow at this.

**I have a feeling we are going to get used to that more often.**

and i had to admit it, Chaos was right.

"So...am i right?" my smirk grew wider as i took another sip.

I shook my head, noticing Megumi's disappointed reaction,

"Not even remotely close." i said.

"Older?" i nod, her smile widened as she poured herself another shot, just as full as the previous one. "Good, that means your not too young for me. Now stop torturing me and give me some numbers!" she exclaimed as the liquor in the shot glass vanished.

"If you insist. i will be turning 96 in a month or so." i finally replied, my smirk still intact.

Megumi's eyebrows rose to her hairline and a playful smile appeared on her lips, she poured herself another shot.

"Wow, i would've never guessed, you must use some impressive moisturizing lotion to be looking this fine and dandy when really you should be a wrinkly bag of meat." she said in an amused tone and took another shot.

"So you were saying that you work at the WRO, what do you do? You a mad scientist?" i chuckled "Nothing like that, you could say im a jack of all trades, im hired to do specifically difficult jobs, mostly involving security."

"Interesting...you know, i was wondering if you could help me get a job there too, i'm not cut to be wasting my all eternal youth being an acceptably good bartender, i want to do something productive."

"That depends, i would have to know if you are good at anything besides holding ridiculous amounts of liquor before puking your intestines out." she produced a not very attractive snort to this and killed her cigarette in the ash tray lying next to the salt and lemons.

"Well, i suppose i will take that as a compliment." she replied as a smile continued to play on her lips, "To answer, yes, i can do several things, i can fight at soldier 1st class level, i have a decent skill in healing, im a smooth talker when i want to be, i have patience, stamina...what else would you like to know?" she said as she waved a hand dismissively, her eyes shooting upward as to imply that she was thinking about it.

"Thats all for now, i'm not the one who will be hiring you, i will put word in for you, but the rest is entirely up to you."

"Of course."

We were silent, i took a sip of my beer.

"So..." Megumi started as her finger trailed the mouth of the shot glass, "What do you think about this whole situation?"

"would you to care to be more specific?" a corner of her lips rose slightly, the beginning of a new smile.

"Right, sorry. Well, you know...nothing is really organized these days, people kind of run around without any government or some form of authoritative figure. The only thing closest to that is WRO, but you and i both know that WRO will not, and should not become involved in ruling anything but the progress of restoring things to what they used to be and give support to anyone that needs it when it comes to making things better than they already are." i nodded as i watched her pour herself yet another shot, at this rate her words could become slurred and awkward.

"Well...when WRO has fullfilled its job...what then?

Who will lead the planet and its people? Who will manage things?

How will society evolve for better when no one takes a stand?

I mean, remnants of once glorious cities are still there, small and scattered, but still there.

Wouldn't it be a good idea to gather the whole thing and make a single, stronger society?"

the last she said with excitment, uncontrolled enthusiasm, this amused me, but i decided to say nothing.

"Well, i suppose that is a good idea, an idea that has been tossed around but has never been considered for logical reasons.

People are still hurt by the whole Shinra incident, and trust no one, not even each other, much less a form of government.

Lets suppose that the plan actually works and the small cities that are scattered around carelessly are united, who would be fit to govern?

Who would be wise enough to make the right decisions, humble enough to do selfless acts, also, someone that people will respect.

We are not only thinking about this continent, we must take the entire planet into consideration."

Megumi smiled at this as she took another shot. "Then we find someone that fits all those descriptions, someone that knows what to do."

I laughed, and for quite a while, i laughed.

This woman had thought up something simple in a childish and hopeful way. Once my laughter subsided,

i found myself staring at a pouty face with arms crossed, she glared at me. "Whats so funny?" she asked me in an accusing voice.

"That is a stupid idea." i replied as i took another sip of my beer, it was half full, and my first beer,

i glanced at the bottle of whiskey that Megumi was drinking, it was almost half empty; she was definitely an alcoholic.

"Well, -too-good-for-optimistic-thinking, what the hell do you have in mind?"

i shrugged as i once again locked eyes with her, "its not something i can control, whatever will be, will be." i replied.

Megumi gave me a hard look and shoved the shot glass out of the way and took the bottle in her hand.

"My idea might be stupid, but its much better than yours."

Two hours later and i found myself walking down the street along with Megumi;

she stumbled in her five inch heels with a bottle in one hand and a bag in the other,

laughing loosely by my right side, every now and then bumping with me. I wasn't too sober myself,

in the end Megumi had convinced me to take some shots, i think its safe to say i am a little more than tipsy.

"_Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me_

_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,_

_Drink up me 'earties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo h-_" her song was interrupted when she dived for the pavement face first. I stopped and turned around,

absently acknowledging the bottle that twirled through the dirty street, unhurt.

Megumi slowly rose on all fours, her long hair covering her face and some of her exposed back.

"Ow..." she muttered as she moved to sit down, her knees were severely scraped, while a bone torn through the skin on her left leg, it seemed she tripped at a certain angle that had ripped the bone into two, it would probably hurt a lot.

"Megumi, you broke your leg, we should get you some medical help."

i said as i leaned down in front of her, offering my hand, she finally looked up, allowing me a good view at the missing chunk on her chin and bloody nose.

"Nonsense...is-is...is the bottle okay?" she asked as she licked the blood trailing on her upper lip.

Megumi had serious injuries, yet she worried more about her bottle and not once has she screamed by the pain that she should have.

"Yes, the bottle is fine, your really hurt, you should really go to the hospital."

"I said im fine, now help me up!" she spat out as she took my hand, i sighed and picker her up bridal style, deciding that she would not be able to walk in the condition her leg was.

"Hey! I didn't mean like this! put me down!" she said as she wiggled in my arms.

"Are you sure?" i asked her as the strong smell of alcohol filled my nostrils.

"Yes! Yes im sure!" "Okay." i said and dropped her, she fell with to the floor with a thud and yelped a little, maybe her she didn't feel pain because she drank enough alcohol to serve 20 men. I wonder how she pays all the alcohol she drinks...

"Wow, you are such an asshole." she muttered as she once more struggled to get up, i noticed that her injuries were healing at an inhuman speed.

Her once broken leg seemed like a bloody hole on her skin, like if the bone had reattached itself, if i looked closely i could probably see the tissues of skin regenerating themselves like if nothing had ever happened. Megumi was able to stand on her wobbly feet, her face looked just fine, there was no trace that she had ever hurt herself.

"You told me to put you down, and so i did." she gave me a side glance that meant

'you know what i meant.' I smirked a little.

"Hold onto me, i wanna take these evil shoes off." she said as she grabbed my coat and leaned down to undo the buckles on her heals, i held her elbow to steady her and watched as she struggled with the shoes, muttering several curses as she did so.

"Okay! Where is mah babeh!" she cried out as she stumbled in a circle to look for her 'baby'

i decided not to delay us any further and picked the unopened bottle of whiskey off of the floor and walked over to the confused drunkard that is Megumi and taped her shoulder, she sloppily turned around stumbling into me. "Oh, sorry..." she muttered as she held onto my shirt, slowly backing away, she looked up at me with what seemed like a small blush, i chuckled.

"Here," i paused to put the bottle in her hand, "lets get you home, shall we?"

she smiled a wide smile and nodded.

"Thanks, i know how annoying i can get when im d-drunk"

"Your not so much as annoying as you are amusing."

She pouted at this and abruptly stumbled the other way and began to walk, i followed closely, ready to catch her if she fell.

By the time we had reached Megumi's apartment, the once unopened bottle was almost empty and we both

stumbled in sync through connected shoulders.

I was drunk, how did she convince me to get drunk?

Well that is something even i didnt know she would be able to do, but i did know that when she said she was a

smooth talker when she wanted to be, she was not lying.

At first she tried to talk me into it with words, but that didn't work,

so she would stop us and would stand up on her toes and would put the bottle in my face, spilling the liquid onto my shirt,

i took the bottle away from her, but that didn't stop her, she would move my arm so that i would have to drink it,

but i would move her hand away with my metal claw.

She sighed and gave me a childish pout.

"You, should have some fun." she said several times until i gave up and decided that maybe i should have some fun and get stupid drunk,

it couldn't hurt, and i had nowhere to go tomorrow, and so i did, i finally willingly drank the hard liquor,

in fact, i drank almost all of the contents. And so now i myself struggled to keep myself steady on my feet.

"See? Not that bad is it? Being drunk is a lotta fun!" she said as she fumbled through her small bag for her keys,

i took the momment to study her with the dim lighting that the moon provided. Her eyes were sagged lazilly,

her long eyelashes shadowed her pale cheekbones, her hair draped over her face, making it difficult to distinguish her features,

still you could tell her small slanted nose, a strand was trapped in her plump red lips, now they were a light shade of pink.

My eyes traveled down to her body, she was skinny yet healthy, and curved in all the right places,

without heels she was much shorter and her small frame made her look frail. Megumi was indeed a beautiful woman,

i could not deny her that.

She was finally able to get the right key and open the door when i snapped out of my thoughts.

"It is, i can already imagine the hangover im going to have tomorrow." i finally replied as we entered the apartment,

i closed the door behind me and leaned on it, in a few seconds Megumi was over me,

her small hands gripping my shirt for support as she giggled, a playfull smile on her face.

"Now now , tomorrow is not yet here." she whispered as she stood up on her toes until she was closer to my face.

I knew where this was going, and i knew i should get out of there before Chaos took over me and i awoke in yet another bloody bed,

but the alcohol i had digested had clouded my mind to the point that i acted on the first thing that came to mind, 'kiss her.'

And so i did, i closed the distance we had between us and kissed her gently and indecisively,

i received a kiss from her as a reward, this was a sign that i should continue.

What were gentle slow kisses became violent, drunken attacks, i reached for her waist and pulled her upward, she made a small whimper at the change in position but quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs held onto me.

At once she resumed kissing me as i walked through the livingroom.

"Where is the bedroom." i whispered through warm lips as i leaned on the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Mmm...first door to the left.." she moaned out and continued to kiss me, her breathing hot on my face,

a groan formed in my throat as her hands moved through my hair, pulling a fist full. She giggled, massaging the sore skin.

"Your going to pay for that." i said to her in a threatening tone as i finally opened the bed room door,

Megumi giggled, not at all intimidated.

And so i threw her onto the bed, landing on top of her, i was quick to pin her wrists above her head and tackled her neck, sucking the soft skin until i was sure i had left a mark, i chuckled as i heard Megumi cry out weakly her body leaning into me as a response, i moved my mouth downward, letting go of her wrists and moved them onto her back, scratching the soft skin hard enough to leave marks only to feel it heal at once, Megumi twitched but relaxed almost at once, and so i did it again, only harder, my claw digging into the skin, drawing a decent amount of blood, this made her whimper and shiver under me, which brought a smile to my lips.

"V-vincent..." she said, her tone a little off. "Hm?" i looked up to see and expression of disorientation on her face.

"Umm...i-i think im going to puke." she whispered, wiggling under my weight, at once i was off of her, helping her sit up.

"Hold it for a bit." i said as i walked with her out of the bedroom, she opened the door directly in front of it and stumbled toward the toilet, lifting the seat up.

I sat next to her and pulled her hair back as she began to throw up.

A few minutes later she was leaning into the toilet, her skin seemed paler than normal.

"You alright?" i asked as she weakly lifted herself from the toilet and stumbled over to the sink,

"Yeah...this is the first time i throw up..." she said as she turned on the faucet, washing her face.

She turned the faucet off once the stains of bowl was washed off.

She straightened up and faced me, her face was extremely pale, so pale she passed off as dead. She smiled at me.

"You should get some sleep." i said as i absently reached for her cheek, she was cold, extremely cold. I frowned.

"Your really cold." Megumi nodded absently as we walked out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom,

"Yeah, that would be because i just threw up a large amount of the blood i consumed this week...thats alright...illl just stock up on it tomorrow." she muttered as she let herself drop onto the bed. I decided this was the time to take my leave leave and bent down, giving her a quick kiss,

"Rest well. Ill see you later." I said as i stood up and began to walk out.

"Vincent." i stopped and turned around, she was sitting up, with a tired smile on her lips.

"Can you..stay?" she asked me uncertainly, her vision had moved away for a brief moment but locked once more with mine.

"Very well...only if you promise to tell me about yourself, i dont know much about you, but you know a lot about me."

her smile grew wider at this as her hands lifted upward, reaching for me.

I walked back toward her and let her small arms embrace me, her head buried in my neck.

"I think i can live with that." she replied in a playfull tone as she let go of me, crawling into the covers,

i joined her after i kicked my shoes off and lay down next to her,

i was still pretty drunk so the ceiling spinned on me, causing waves of nausea.

I closed my eyes, hoping that would lessen the nausea, and it did.

After several minutes of silence i drifted into sleep.

* * *

_Hey, Lucy here, just wondering what the reader thinks._

_-turns to Vincent, whom is tied to a chair with several sturdy ropes-_

_wow, that glare of yours could turn me to dust if looks could kill._

_Vincent: in one day i have learned to dislike you more than anyone i have met._

_-silence-_

_Lucy's expression: O.O_

_Well y-your the one who made several attempts on my life!_

_-points finger at him-_

_Vincent:yes, that is because you dragged me around like if i was an object and made me wear clothes that were too tight for my comfort._

_-crosses arms and rolls her eyes-_

_whatever, those clothes looked good on you, and what did you expect? _

_Stop being such a bitch queen and maybe ill untie you._

_-Vincent's glare intensifies-_

_-Lucy turns to reader-_

_You should review before i mysteriously appear in a duffle bag in some random ditch._

_-Turns the light off and walks away leaving Vincent in the dark-_

_Vincent:if you have emotions, you will give me a large butcher knife, a very sharp one._


	5. sex, blood and violence

**Okay, so the last chapter made me so excited i couldn't help but write the next chapter right away.**

**So i guess i should warn you, there will be much sexay foreplay -wink wink-**

**i hope you enjoy, and that my skills at writing sex are good enough for you.**

**

* * *

**

**Megumi POV**

I awoke to a bright light that made my headache almost immediately increase,

quickly i covered my eyes with my arm in hope that the headache would leave me, it didn't, but it wasn't that bad anymore.

After several minutes i turned around in the bed to come face to face with Vincent,

his breathing was slow and steady beneath the blanket, he was still sleeping.

I propped myself up on my elbows and studied him, his sharp features held a soft tone to them as the expression of serenity marked them, i smiled a little; he looked cute when sleeping. I didn't know if i could run a hand through his hair without waking him up,

the few times i had touch it, it was as soft and thick as it seemed to be, it was wonderful, better than my hair would ever be, what kind of shampoo did he use?

Cautiously i leaned over to the pillow where his jet black hair cascaded and took a strand without disturbing him and put it to my nose, sniffing it.

His hair had a strong herbal scent to it, it was nice.

I let go of the strand and sat back onto my elbows.

I sat there for probably an hour before i saw small signs that Vincent was awaking.

He moved his head slightly, allowing me a great view of his jugular, i bit my lip.

I began to focus on his heart beat, i held my breath as i heard the rhythmic beating of his wonderful blood pumping organ, i couldn't help myself and tackled him beneath the covers, i flinched a little as Vincents belt bruised my groin, i growled angrily and decided to take that as a challenge.

I met with stunning red orbs as i began to fuss with his belt, determined to take it off,

i felt a warm hand reach for my spine and callous fingers began to stroke up and down, making me shiver.

I lay my head on his chest, "You smell so good..." i whispered, deciding that the black cloth that stood between our skin had to go and began to unbutton the dam thing. "Your blood is so intoxicating...mm...and your heart beat..." i paused to slide the shirt off of his muscled arms,

"its like a lullaby..." i finally said as i ran my hands through his skin, tracing his abdominal muscles, Vincent shivers, pulling the blanket up,

i was guessing that he was cold because i was as cold as a bucket of ice, maybe he was a little uncomfortable.

"God, i've never encountered anything like this...i think i could get addicted to you."

i heard myself murmur as i savored in the sweet scent of his blood,

it was so blissful it took much of my strength to keep myself from cutting his throat open to drink all his wonderful blood.

My lips gently kissed the space between his ribs, enjoying the feel of his warm and soft skin.

My hands moved on they're own accord, tracing linen of his pants.

I slowly moved up on his chest, feeling his hand and claw take they're place on my hips.

I decided to experiment a little bit to see what made him react.

At first they were gentle nips with my teeth, they were playful and earned me small groans from him when i bit a little too hard,

and so i moved further up till i came into contact with his collar bone i bit into the skin once more,

harder than intended and was met with a little blood, immediately i licked it, savoring the wonderfull liquid that i had been craving all along,

i bit the wound to make it bigger and sighed with pleasure as i received more blood, i sucked out as much as i could,

needy of the sweet taste that was Vincent's blood.

"Megumi." i heard him, yet ignored my name and continued sucking out the blood, it was too good to let go of.

Several seconds passed and i felt him shake me, "Hey-" my index finger found his lips in order to silence him,

once he was silent my hand lazily dropped down his chin and fell onto his chest, i gripped his shoulder and finally broke away from the wound.

"Just let me have a little, i promise ill be gentle." i pleaded him as i pulled myself closer to him, my eyes never leaving his beautiful red eyes.

He looked at me with doubt written all over his face, and for what felt like hours, he had finally accepted with a small nod.

I smiled at him and burried my face in his neck, my lips searching for his jugular, once i found it,

i sunk my extended fangs through the skin and was received with a mouth full of the warm liquid, i began to feed.

It took me much self-control to finally stop, but i knew that i wouldn't want to take too much blood from Vincent,

and so i rolled off of him and sighed in frustration, i really wanted more.

At once i felt the side effects of when i drink blood, my body heat grew warmer and body

throbbed as the levels of dopamine, serotonin, norepinephidrine and endorphin in my brain increased.

There was a defect in me, the doctors hadn't been able to solve the problem with the fact that there were many components in blood that my body didn't need, several of those components were part of the chemicals that i mentioned before, so they decided to create an outlet for it.

Which was that when i drank blood and my body broke down the components in the blood, i would get a physical and psychological reaction,

which was to become carnal, so my body would sweat and secrete body fluids that would eject the rest of the chemicals in my body that would begin to rot and put my body in danger, and in return...i would probably get laid.

Here i am, feeling myself grow with anticipation of something, anything to ease my arousal.

I felt weight shift beside me and turned to find Vincent sitting up, his long hair dangling down his pale back,

muscles stiff as he inspected the wounds i had made, i bit my lip,

harder and harder the more i stared at him until the familiar metal taste filled my mouth, i swallowed.

"Vincent..." i groaned out his name as i lunged for him, throwing us to the floor,

I landed on top of Vincent, who was staring at me in surprise.

"I am really...really..." i whispered as i took his hand and guided it under my dress "wet..."

my voice cracked at the last word and it only sounded like a needy whimper,

my breathing was labored and i felt myself shake, by now i knew i was sweating.

Vincent was silent, he hadn't expected this to happen, but he recovered quickly, a smug grin formed on his lips.

"Oh? And you want me to help you with that?" he replied, his fingers playfully rubbing against my clit,

i shuddered with pleasure, noting that Vincent had an expert touch.

My head fell to his chest weakly as i lost all strength in my legs, my hands clenched into fists.

"Mmhm..." i felt Vincent's chuckle vibrate throughout his chest.

His strong arms surrounded me and lifted me up, he threw me on the bed, taking his place on top of me, giving me a deja-vu of yesterday.

I quickly assisted him with the zipper on the back of my dress, after few seconds he was able to slide the dress off of me,

his eyes roamed my body briefly before he leaned down and kissed me, working to undo my bra.

"Hurry up!" i whinned as i undid the zipper on his pants, quickly feeling him hard against the cloth.

"Im trying, but i cant undo it..." he replied in the same calm voice with a small hint of impatience,

"Dammit who cares, just rip it off!" i replied, looking up at him.

He chuckled, "Okay." and ripped off my bra, quickly sliding if off of my shoulders and flinging it aside,

his hands greedily cupped my breasts, fondling them expertly.

He then proceeded to slip off my panties and slipped two fingers into me,

"Oh god." i moaned, my body moving up to clash with his body, my toes curling.

"You werent lying." he purred, a smile on his lips, i stared up into his red eyes,

gripping his arms tightly and pulled him closer until my lips were next to his ear,

his hair fell off of his shoulders and onto my neck, tickling it, "You bastard, stop teasing me."

i whispered, i wanted it to sound more threatening and serious, but i sounded like a whimpering fool,

Vincent didn't need to do much and i was already pleading him for more, i was pathetic.

"That wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" he replied, his fingers jamming further into me, moving in a rhythm that was just right.

I bit my lip and looked back into his eyes, he was really enjoying doing this to me.

"God dammit!" i growled, my nails digging into his arms.

Vincent chuckled, catching my lips into a slow and passionate kiss,

his tongue briefly lingering on the holes in my lips and then moved on, licking my teeth, i took this as an invitation and bit down,

i smiled as blood poured into my mouth, Vincent flinched away, a dark scowl on his face, but i noticed there was a tone of amusement.

"I take it you like to bite." he growled as he moved his fingers out of me, leaving me cold and throbbing.

In just a few seconds i found myself turned around,

I whimpered a little as Vincent painfully pinned my arms behind my back, he leaned down, his weight crushing me.

I felt his warm breath on my ear as a hand brushed my hair out of the way.

"Then lets play a game." he whispered so low it made me shiver with pleasure,

i smirked, wondering what kind of idea he had in mind.

"Dont tell me its going to be 7 minutes in heaven...cuz i dont have a closet."

i said teasingly. In return i got a sinister chuckle,

"we dont need a closet, maybe a cloth would do just to add some fun to it." he replied, his voice low.

Thats it, this man is just way too sexy for me, i think im coming like a water fountain with just thinking about it.

This surprises me, im not one to like just any man, but he, he was just so fucking dreamily perfect!

I never thought the cold man i had met a month ago was one to like it rough, this was a really nice discovery,

because i just happened to like it that way too.

"Well, what insane idea could you possibly be thinking of that includes a cloth?" i replied, never losing my sarcasm.

I wondered if i could have this kind of fore play everytime i met with him, if so, i would be one happy camper all the time.

I wouldn't even care if i had to have a normal boring life,

this was definitely the kind of fun i have craved and would drown with several bottles of alcohol.

I think there is a god.

I shivered as i felt his lips on my ear, his wet tongue licking my earlobe before i felt his teeth, i bit my lip when he bit down.

"how long until you cry out my name."

* * *

_muahahahahaha! cliff hanger! im feeling a lil dominatrix myself,_

_-turns to Vincent, who is still tied to a chair-_

_so...you have two options. _

_You can either talk dirty to me or give me a piggy back ride._

_-takes out a whip-_

_Vincent:you know...i actually liked this chapter._

_-turns to readers-_

_le-gasp! O.O_

_i mean, like frigging o.m.g!_

_-turns back to Vincent-_

_i mean, like, fer freaking real?_

_Vincent:no. i hate you for writing smut about me and some random vampire woman,_

_you are a disgrace to humanity and i will never talk dirty to you or give you a piggy back ride._

_Ill let you go if you do one of theeem~_

_-wiggles eyebrows-  
_

_Vincent:piggy back ride._

_-moments later-_

_Yeehaw! im a cowboy!_

_-slaps Vincent's ass, earning her a scary glare-_

_go faster ! i didn't pay extremely large amounts of money on insurance for this!_

_Vincent:..._

_Hahaha, hahaha, hahahahaha! Yaaaaay!_

_Okay, i've had enough._

_-Turns to readers-_

_Review dammit!_


	6. I love sex Oh, and Ella got kidnapped

**Yay! Another chapter! I will love you if you review and add to your story alerts, thats right! I will give you your own personal boy band! Shipping fee not included! Thats right, it will all be free, with your favorite characters of whatever it is you like! Just fucking tell me what you think! :D yaaaaaaay!**

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere else...**

Ella woke up at six thirty in the morning and began to get ready for school, by seven fifteen she was eating breakfast with her mom and dad, fifteen more minutes passed before she finished eating and was heading out of her home, Ella and her parents lived a few blocks away from her school.

The neighbourhood was a respectable and peaceful one, so Marlene and Denzel didn't worry over they're child going to school alone every morning, but little did they know that she was still in danger. "Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" she cried out from the doorway and waited expectantly for an answer, which came in a few seconds as "Bye honey, be careful!" satisfied, Ella left her home and began to walk to school.

Once around the block, though, it was time for her stalkers to take action.

Several people had been shadowing Ella's every step for a few weeks, and now was they're time to take action. It all happened so fast that Ella had no time to scream when she was abruptly picked up, and a cloth shoved onto her mouth and nose, she had no other option than to breathe after all the air in her lungs was gone, and so she breathed the strong smell of chemicals. Fifteen minutes later, Ella lay unconscious in a backseat of a black car, unaware that she had just been abducted.

**Third person POV.**

"Oh my gosh!" This three word sentence was heard throughout the entire building, the ones that had it worse were the neighbours above, bellow, and side to side of the apartment in question. Though the resident was too busy to think about the noise complaints she was going to get.

"Were getting close to the goal, are we not?" Vincent teased after Megumi had cried out

said words in pleasure, she was beginning to think she wouldn't be able to stop herself from crying out his name, like he said she would.

This made Megumi glare at Vincent, a fang biting her lower lip in anger.

"Fuck you." she spit out, feeling her legs weaken once more.

"With pleasure." he replied, climbing onto her, one hand reaching for her calf while he allowed his weight to drop onto her at just the right amount to make her heart skip a beat.

"But not until you cry out my name, Megumi." he breathed into her ear.

"Mm..." she paused to take in Vincent's scent, feeling her eyes roll back as the smell overwhelmed her nostrills and cooled her body.

"You make your case so well..." she whispered as she felt Vincent's other hand trickle up her leg, Vincent chuckled, pleased that he was finally getting some cooperation from Megumi.

It was difficult for them to get along because they both wanted to dominate each other, and so it was all just a fight to see who would dominate who.

Vincents hand reached Megumis inner thigh, ready to invade her, and just when he was about to continue what they left off, several bangs were heard through the door.

They both stiffened and stayed still, as they heard the knocking once more, finally Megumi sighed and pushed Vincent off, receiving a protesting grunt from him.

"I bet its the neighbours." she said as walked over to her closet, still completely naked,

Vincent propped himself up on his elbows and studied Megumi as she quickly dressed herself into a night gown. She turned around and faced Vincent, stared at him for a few seconds before smiling and then walked out of the room.

Meanwhile Vincent made himself comfortable on the bed after he put on his boxers and lay back, waiting for Megumi to come back.

"Your making too much noise!" "I apologize..." Megumi muttered in a not very apologetic tone,

"Ill make sure and be quieter." "I doubt that, judging by all those hickeys on your neck, you wont be any quieter than my sisters vacuum."

Vincent couldn't help but chuckle as he heard this and decided that the woman with the annoying voice had kept Megumi from him for too long.

"Look, its not my fault the walls and ceiling aren't fucking sound proof and you can hear any little thing, excuse me for gettin-"

"M'am, i promise we will be more careful." Megumi was interrupted by Vincent's pollite sentence, He was only wearing his boxers yet he seemed

formal and respectable, he had walked behind megumi and leaned on the side of the door with one arm while the other hung loose by his side.

The middle aged woman with curling tubes in her hair and tired face was speechless, but Megumi couldn't blame her, Vincent was eye candy, anyone could see that, and it seemed that he knew that and used it to his advantage, she couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Whats the matter, lady? Cat got your tongue?" She teased the shocked woman, which made her snap back into reality,

"Well if you say so..." she muttered, not even hiding that she was checking Vincent out.

"This is your only warning, next time ill call the manager." and with that she was off.

Megumi closed the door and sighed tiredly before a chuckle overcame her.

"Ohh that was so funny!" she exclaimed as she opened her eyes to lock them with red orbs.

Vincent smirked and quickly closed the distance between them, slamming Megumi onto the door with a loud thud,

"Shhh!" she giggled to him, placing a finger on his lips.

"Dont tell me to shush." he replied in his low monotone with a playfull glare on his features.

Vincent enforced his words by picking Megumi up and walking them toward the kitchen, slamming her onto the counter.

"Oww!" she cried out, but was soon silenced when Vincent began to fidget with her night gown.

Finally Vincent got the night gown off and jumped on top of Megumi, forcing her to lay down,

"Your not one fiber of gentle!" Megumi exclaimed as his hands roughly wandered her skin, but she had to admit that she was having the time of her life.

"Its seems you like it that way." He grunted into her neck as he traveled toward her lips and captured them in a rough kiss.

"Oh fuck this game! Im wetter than a water park, just fuck me stupid and ill do anything you ask of me!"

She exclaimed as she felt another wave of anticipation wash over her weak body, she was moaning all on her own, all Vincent had to do was be present.

"I suppose i could." he replied, grinding into her, making her groan.

"Then why dont you?" Megumi asked in a weak voice, her mouth was dry and her body was shaking too much for her to say she was in control, much less act like it. "Because," he paused as he once more grinded into her, "It is much fun," once again, "to play-" and then a ringtone only familiar to VIncent went off somewhere in the apartment, both went still once more.

If Megumi wasn't as weak as she was at the momment, she would have gone into an outburst of cussing that would have won her an award for how many times you could say fuck in one sentence.

What really happened was that Vincent lay on top of Megumi, motionless, for a few seconds contemplating wether to ignore the phone call and continue torturing the woman underneath him, or go and answer the phone, because it could be something important.

Much to Megumi's dismay, he had chosen the latter.

By the time Megumi was able to compose herself, Vincent had already answered the phone.

* * *

_As you might know by now, i want to do this._

_Vincent:(no response)_

_Ohh right, Vincent is gone..._

_Well thats all just fine and dandy, because i got me here..._

_Pein! From the Naruto series! _

_Why? Because he has piercings and red hair! _

_Pein:Kami did i think i knew pein...until i met this crazy woman..._

_Oh hush you! Your just here to motivate people to review my story._

_Pein:Do as she says, or you will regret it._

_Thats right! Seriously, your much better than Vinnie!_

_Pein:..._

_-smiles at him-_

_Pein:Stop that._

_-smile widens-_

_Make me, biaatch!_

_-Disappears in a puff of smoke like a ninja-_

_yeaaah! I've always wanted to do that!_

_REVIEW!_

-Pein facepalms-


	7. Authors Note

_**Greetings my lovely readers whom i love with all my little black heart!**_

_**Im assuming you know what an authors note means, but dont worry, i'm sure its not as bad as you think it is!**_

_**I love this story, but i haven't been able to continue it! Therefore, im discontinuing it, not permanently, but while i cannot muster up the next chapter, i promise that someday you will see a new chapter in this story, for meanwhile i will be working on  
On a Cigarette break, a Katekyou Hitman Reborn fic, personally my favorite.**_

_**I also might be adding a new naruto fic in which Itachi is the main character, i'm not entirely sure yet, regardless, please wait for me to get on my lazy tush and give you the next chapter, Lucy out!  
**_


End file.
